


a day with our daughter

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Family, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I was playing sims 4 and i thought this was cute so why not make it a fic





	a day with our daughter

Crawling out of bed, she started walking to her parents room which its not far; opening the door walking up to their bed and startes crying which wakes both her father's up

He rubs his eyes while the other yawns, they see their child crying, he open his arms to her, she jumps into his arms and he hush her "this is the fifth time Siernna had a nightmare" he yawns "Ano...." he yawns again and scratch his head "Its 4 in the morning" he lays back down  
he holds his daughter, lays down with her in his arms and sleep which she fell asleep too

Morning time 

Siernna look her Papa who is asleep but her other Papa is on his phone, she crawls to him and hug him, he put his hand on top of her head, looking at her "Is everything okay my little princess?" she nods her head and hug him which he hugs her back. He gets up while holding her "Hungry?"  
"Potty"  
"Okay lets go potty" taking her to the bathroom, setting on her feet again and let her go potty 

"Ouma i got to go to work today, mind watchin her for the day" Saihara ask while brushing his teeth "Sure my D.I.C.E meeting tomorrow anyway"  
"Okay thats fine, still trying to find out how to take over the world" he spit in the sink, rise his mouth out 

"Papa i made a poopy" Siernna pull up her pull ups, Ouma praise her as she walk out "Daddy hungry" she talks to Saihara, putting on his work pants and a belt then his shoes. He holds her and heads to the kitchen

Saihara gave her cereal and her favorite apple juice, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, Ouma walks in and he quickly kiss him on the cheek and head off to work, soon the door shut she starts crying, Ouma knows she does this everytime he leaves. He sits in front of her, she wants Ouma to hold her 

"Not until you finish your cereal" 

And she started crying again

She is a clingy child, she mostly clingy to Saihara, less to Ouma more to Saihara. 

A long day with this little girl....

Later the day(Evening)

Saihara came home, tried out with files in his hand, he take off his shoes and set the files on the side  
He sees his toddler running to him, he open his arms and she is a happy girl.

"Saihara, where's my hug?" He look up and laugh seeing Ouma in a pink dress "A dress?"  
"She wanted to play princess"  
"Awww did Siernna miss me?"  
"Papa papa papa!" she smiles, He holds her and pet Ouma head while yawning "Papa is very sleepy, im going to take a quick nap" putting her down but she wouldnt let him go, her arms are wrapped around his neck  
"Siernna, Daddy is sleepy" 

"Papa play princess" she looks at him, Saihara yawns hand her to Ouma which she cried again.

Ouma yawns too "Im sleepy just from playing with you sweetie" 

She looks at him and hug his neck "Such a clingy child, I wonder where she get that from?"

"Ask the person who is clingy all the time!" Saihara told him, making Ouma thinks and laugh "OH yeah i was the clingy bitch" he said making Siernna say the word as well "Bitch" 

"OUMA!"


End file.
